


The Dope Show

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternative Universe - Cops, Alternative Universe - Drug Cartel, Alternative Universe - Drug Trafficking, Cutting, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Self Harm, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dope Show is the basic drama that takes place in the drug trafficking/cartel business. It consists of six main candidates:<br/>The Boss- The one who is in charge of the drugs (Ryan)<br/>The Trafficker- The one who delivers the drugs (Ray)<br/>The Dealer- The one who deals the drugs (Michael)<br/>The Druggy- The one who uses the drugs (Gavin)<br/>The Cops- The one who stops the drugs (Jack)<br/>The Family- The one who dreads the drugs (Geoff and Griffon)</p><p>And between all these six players, drama dwells along the lines of sex, love, loss, addiction, and dread.</p><p>This is the Dope Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what actually goes on during the whole Drug Trafficking drama, but this is how i depict it.
> 
> The best chapters are 'The Dealer' and 'The Druggy'. That's just my opinion -shrug-
> 
> Based off of Marilyn Manson's-  
> "Dope Show"

Ryan sat, his eyes red with the lack of sleep and the anger that constantly boiled. His eyes glared and his mouth was pulled into a frown, but he still leaned back with leisure and his muscles were relaxed.

He looked down at Kerry, his typical righthand man in his business. His eyes hardened at Kerry's cowering presence. To the right of him was Ray, who looked up at Ryan with defying eyes.

Ryan and Ray eye's made contact, them both giving hardening glares. And despite Ryan's famous stare down, Ray didn't back down from the glare.

Eventually Ryan pulled away and glared at Kerry once more, who whimpered. He smiled and laughed, standing up from the office chair he was perched upon. His booming laugh made Kerry shake, and he flinched as Ryan stood up.

Ryan continued his laughing and clapped his hands together, his laughter ending with a devious smile.

"Your cowering in comedic, Kerry!"

Ryan slowly leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk he was hiding behind, leaning on his hands as his smile slowly turned to a frown.

"Whats even funnier is how you could mess up so bad, Kerry." He spat the last word, the name, like it was venom in his mouth.

Kerry whimpered and didn't answer. And despite Ray shaking with furiousity, he contained himself from confronting Ryan.

Ryan's eyes flickered towards Ray, and then back to Kerry.

"You're lucky, Kerry. That Ray was there. Otherwise you would've been DEAD." Ryan spat the word, screaming it, causing Kerry to burst into tears.

Ray stepped up and growled. "Boss, Kerry's girlfriend was there. She died during, can't you give Kerry a break? He had no choice."

Ryan leaned back, straightening his back and folding his arms. He glimpsed at Ray and rolled his eyes.

"Very well."

Suddenly, Ryan lunged over the table and grabbed Kerry by the collar, pulling him close and slamming him on the desk. Kerry screeched in protest and Ray jumped back in surprise.

Kerry shook horribly as he was pressed up against the smooth wood, as Ryan's breath pushed against his face as he growled.

"Don't let it happen again." Ryan growled harshly, under his breath between bared teeth. He quickly lifted Kerry again and smacked him, hard, letting him land on the concrete ground.

His scream in pain was cut short as his skull hit the ground horribly, the loud crack echoing through the place as he was knocked unconscious.

Ray screeched Kerry's name as he knelt down to grab the boy by the shoulders. He shuttered, the blood coming out of Kerry's nose and the back of his head startling him to the point of no tears.

He looked up at Ryan with hatred.

Ryan smiled back down at him with pride.

"Ray, I don't think you appreciate me as much as you should. I appreciate you. You're my best. I don't think you understand how hard of a job this is, controlling all of you. A lot of idiots in the drug business."

Ryan frowned and turned away.

"It's not like I want to do this, you and Kerry are my best. I just- I can't let it happen again. Y' know?" Ryan turned back to Ray with sad eyes.

"No. I don't." Ray replied coldly.

Ryan huffed and sat with a sigh. "It's hard work. Just- Just leave."


	2. The Trafficker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what actually goes on during the whole Drug Trafficking drama, but this is how i depict it.
> 
> The best chapters are 'The Dealer' and 'The Druggy'. That's just my opinion -shrug-
> 
> Based off of Marilyn Manson's-  
> "Dope Show"

Ray sat with Michael in the cruddy warehouse set way outside of town.

Bags were set under Ray's eyes. His job was difficult, no doubt. Having to transfer a variety of drugs to a variety of people all over the country via car was a difficult task. Especially not getting caught or getting into any source of trouble.

Luckily, Michael was a dealer that was a long time friend of his. Making the trip there actually worth it and, actually having a place to crash rather than his car.

Ray sipped at his water and watched Michael shuffle through the goods. It was ironic, really. Ray didn't enjoy alcohol or any type of drug, never even tried, and refused to. It made the business he was in ironic, but it also made him the smartest there. Other than, of course, the boss.

Michael picked out a variety of things from Ray's stash and set them up on the coffee table that was set in front of them.

"Okay how much for all this?"

"Uhm..." Ray examined the stash and tapped his water bottle. "Around $750. And you also forgot to pay my half of the bargain last time, so add about $300 to the cost."

Michael grumbled and turned to find the money he has stashed away for situations like this.

Ray watched Michael dig and spoke up.

"How's that guy you're screwing? The one that's your client?"

Michael snorted and looked over his shoulder at Ray. "Which one?"

"The one you got feelings over. Gabe or whatever."

Michael's face fell and his eyebrows knitted together as he turned back to continue to count the dollars that were presented before him.

"Oh, Gavin? Not well." Michael turned to present Ray the money, who took it with a smile and didn't even pause to count it to see if it was the correct amount. He trusted Michael with every fiber of his being.

"You know it's really bad to fall in love with the people you sell too."

Ray turned to gather up the things Michael didn't pick out to shove back into the suit cases he had brought from the trunk of his car.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Yeah I know." He watched Ray struggle with putting the things together and moved to help. "Well, where are you off to next?"

"Austin, Texas."

Michael winced and Ray nodded sadly. Being in New Jersey, it was a long trip.

"Hey, sorry man. Good luck, by the way. I heard what happened to Kerry." Michael patted his shoulder sadly.

Ray nodded and rolled his eyes. "Ryan likes me."

Michael smirked. "I heard he does. I wonder why."

Ray hissed as Michael elbowed him and glared as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Ray turned away. "Hey man, it makes better pay." His eyes flickered up and back down to the business he was working on. "Anyway, the guy is a total softy at heart. It's not just sex and its over. It's more like, cuddling and pizza afterwords."

Michael snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, I'm sure you're just getting special treatment because you're prettier than everybody else Ryan fucks."

Ray smiled. "Ya' think so?" He puckered his lips and batted his eyes, causing Michael to burst into laughter and swat at him.

"I know so, anyway, he has a total crush on you. I met the guy, remember? Didn't like me so much."

"Yeah so?"

"He was totally jealous."

"Whatever, man. Help me drag these into the car." The last suitcase was zipped and Michael grunted as he lugged one over his shoulder.

"Hey, be careful!! I have needles in there too, precious cargo!"

And once all the suitcases were stuffed in the trunk in the car, Michael and Ray waved and said goodbye as Ray began the long 26 hour trip to Texas.


	3. The Dealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have no idea what actually goes on during the whole Drug Trafficking drama, but this is how i depict it.
> 
> The best chapters are 'The Dealer' and 'The Druggy'. That's just my opinion -shrug-
> 
> Based off of Marilyn Manson's-  
> "Dope Show"  
> Chapter Management
> 
> Edit Chapter

Michael watched sadly at the needle that was pushed into the bruised and bloody armed.

He pushed half of the bubbling stuff in, before pulling out and looking sadly at the one who was letting the poison run through their veins.

The eyes that stared back at Michaels swam and grew disappointed.

"Michael, you didn't put all of it in."

"I- I can't do this, Gav." Michael's stomach churned and flipped. He felt disgusting, and he nearly gagged at the bruised and bloody marks that ran up Gavin's arm. His arm was turning purple at the band that was tightly wrapped around it, which Michael proceeded to quickly undo despite Gavin's protests.

"Michael, what do you mean? You said you wanted to do it."

"Gavin I can't put this stuff into you. Look what it's doing to you."

Gavin looked down at his arm and he felt his stomach churn. He didn't like looking at the wound; he was ashamed of it for sure. But his wound was the main source of his happiness.

"Michael, look what it's doing without me."

Michael ignored the cuts on his wrists and leaned in to hug Gavin. Gavin stiffened, not moving his arms to hug Michael back, afraid to get his blood on Michael's shirt. It was a nice shirt.

Michael quickly kissed Gavin on the forehead and pulled away, a blush forming, but a frown still pulled tight across his face.

Gavin looked up at Michael with sad eyes.

Michael sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, turning away. He growled and rubbed his face harshly. He tried to contain his anger, his sadness, but bursted.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!! WHAT ARE YOU GAINING FROM THIS?!?"

Gavin flinched and whimpered, turning away and refraining from rubbing his arm. "...I wouldn't have met you because of it."

Michael sighed harshly, reverting his eyes away from Gavin, before getting up from the couch they shared and making his way towards his room. "Whatever, Gav. Do whatever you want. I don't care." Both Michael and Gavin knew that was a straight up lie.

Michael flopped onto his bed, the springs whining in protest as he wriggled to get comfortable and eventually settling on laying on his back, his arms rapped behind his head as he glared harshly at the ceiling.

Eventually, about fifteen minutes from Michael's outburst, Gavin finally swayed into the room. His eyes swam harshly and he smiled, stumbling over to lay on top of Michael.

Michael could tell Gavin pushed the rest in, by his questioning body language. As Gavin snuggled into his chest, Michael couldn't resist but to wrap his arms around Gavin and to pull him close, kissing his rat nest hair and sighing into it.

Gavin giggled after a few minutes of cuddling, shifting so that he was straddling Michael's lap. Michael glared up at him with disinterest and grabbed Gavin by the hips, as to steady his grinding to a stop with failed attempt.

"Gavin, stop I can't-"

Michael was cut off by Gavin leaning over and nibbling his jaw line. Michael refrained to groan, as he got distracted by Gavin's nibbling and his hands stopped the control and allowed Gavin to grind harsher.

Gavin's nibbling slowly began to turn into harsh biting, his sexual growls causing Michael to grow heated. They both groaned.

Michael rolled his eyes back, his fingers running down Gavin's back to grip at his butt. His eyes fluttered open to look down, and caught sight of Gavin's arms.

He hissed at the sight and roughly pushed Gavin away.

Gavin looked down at him with sad eyes, and whimpered in protest as he tried to go back to connecting himself to Michael's jawline. Michael hissed and pushed him away further, causing Gavin to tumble off of the bed in a whimpering heap.

Michael gasped and leaned over to see Gavin crumpled on the ground and whimpering.

Michael sighed and got up, picking up the poor brit and bringing him back into the bed to hold him close.

"Gavvers, I can't do this while you're like this. It's- It's not right."

Gavin whimpered in reply and gripped at Michaels shirt, sniffling. Michael kissed his temple and hugged him closer.

After fifteen minutes of calming down, they eventually began to kiss again. Soft pecks at first, to rough kissing, to tongue wrestling.

It was heated within a span of five minutes, Gavin now once again straddling Michael and biting at his tongue and Michael groaning with pleasure. Gavin pulled away from the kiss to tug off his shirt and began to do the same for Michael.


	4. The Druggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have no idea what actually goes on during the whole Drug Trafficking drama, but this is how i depict it.
> 
> The best chapters are 'The Dealer' and 'The Druggy'. That's just my opinion -shrug-
> 
> Based off of Marilyn Manson's-  
> "Dope Show"  
> Chapter Management
> 
> Edit Chapter

Gavin woke up with a headache.

His brain swam and his vision blurred, not like he could see anything. He began to panic, not remembering where he was. The darkness of the room didn't help, the only source of light was the harsh red numbers that showed the time.

It was three in the morning and he began to panic, the warm body that lay next to him causing him to scream and hop out of the bed in an attempt to escape.

There was a scream in return, and Gavin screamed further.

As he jumped out of the bed, he hit what he imagined to be the nightstand and gasped as it toppled over him, along with the glass of cool water that hit him as well.

The light suddenly turned on and Gavin blinked harshly, allowing his eyes to adjust before he saw a nude Michael glaring angrily at him. Gavin recognized where he was immediately, looking down shamefully at his own nudity, now soaked with water and broken glass, the table toppled over next to him along with the broken alarm clock.

He ignored the burning in his arms and attempted to get up, eventually being assisted by Michael who dragged him towards the bathroom.

Gavin watched shamefully as Michael turned on the shower and left him to his bidding.

Gavin adjusted the shower so that it was steaming hot, enough to make someone's skin to turn red, and he hopped in.

He hissed as the hot water hit his marked skin, the needle marks and self harm cuts reddened in protest. Still, Gavin made sure to gently rub the dried blood off of his arms, and the dry semen off of his stomach.

He scrubbed at his hair and after standing in the hot water for a while, trying to calm his shaky breath and to refrain from crying in front of Michael, he eventually got out.

He spotted the clean clothes that were set out for him and tugged them on.

He wiped the steam away from the mirror and took a look at himself.

His eyes were red and glossy, the dark bags under them obvious. His face had broken out with acne and his arms were a red and black mess, a canvas of cuts, holes, and bruises. His hair was a mess, but it's always been like that, but it didn't refrain from making him look even crazier.

He was horribly skinny, pulling up his shirt he could count every single rib by just looking, even through the chest hair. He sighed and tugged on the jacket Michael had laid out for him.

He turned off the light and looked through the hallway. There was no sign of any light throughout the small apartment. Gavin sighed quietly. Much to Gavin's happiness, Michael had gone back to sleep.

Gavin quickly tiptoed through the house, grabbing his backpack and making way towards the door, until the light turned on. Gavin jumped horribly and screeched, turning to look at who had turned on the light and saw Michael with his hands on his hips and a glare plastered on his face.

"I- I was just leaving."

"Gavin you can't come around here anymore."

Gavin's heart sank and began again, pumping harshly in his throat. Gavin blinked twice, letting Michael's words process in his mind before speaking.

"What?"

"You can't see me anymore."

"Wha- WHY?"

"Gavin, look at yourself. I'm your drug dealer, not your boyfriend."

"I know."

"It sure is feeling like it, Gavin. You're killing me. I can't see you like this anymore, especially if I'm the cause of it. Get clean, Gavin, then you can come back. I love you too much to see you like this."

Gavin's heart dropped. "Y-... You love me?"

Michael looked away and glared at the ground. They stood for a good few minutes, Gavin staring in disbelief and Michael glaring away.

"Leave."

Gavin blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I SAID LEAVE." Gavin suddenly dodged a thrown something; Gavin didn't take time to notice what it was, but looked at Michael a moment before bolting out the door. Tears were streaming down his eyes, but a nasty snarl was plastered on his face.

Gavin was crying too.

\--

Gavin sat in, well, what was considered the red light district. It was a side job, getting shagged for extra money. It was quick, easy, and fun. Sometimes.

But instead of strutting his stuff today, he instead sat with more poison infecting his veins. He smiled as that familiar feeling came back into play.

His vision swam as the dull colors that were the littered back streets of New Jersey became bright and neon and beautiful. Everything shined and everything was pretty, and the gorgeous feeling of his heart beating faster caused his body to heat up in the loveliest of ways.

He rolled his head back and breathed in, setting his backpack on his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt and pants and made his way towards the stop sign that was his usual stop.

He leaned back and purred, staring seductively at the cars with tinted windows passed and stopped. He played with the hem of his pants as he stuck his tongue out with playful banter at the cars that drove past.

Eventually a car stopped and stayed stopped.

Gavin purred and approached it, leaning against the car as the window rolled down.

"How much?"

"10 for foreplay, 15 for a handy, 20 for a blowy, and 50 for all the way. If you want anything specific I'll decide then."

"Get in."

Gavin smiled and opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat and leaned close to the man who picked him. He purred in his ear and licked his lips. "What'll it be?"

"You're under arrest."

Gavin blinked for a second, and smiled, laughing. "If that's what you want it'll be 10 dollars extra, but you're going have to tell me how far you're going to go."

Gavin's smile faded as the man that sat before him didn't laugh along.

The guy looked at Gavin with hard, stiff eyes. Gavin glared harshly at the man and turned to get out, but realized the door was locked.

Before he could move Gavin's face was pushed against the window with force, but was gentle at the same time. Gavin gasped as his arms were forcefully twisted behind his back and were cuffed.

Once he released him, Gavin turned and looked back towards the man with a glare and hissed. "What am I getting arrested for!?"

"Prostitution and drug use."

"Drug use!?? How can you prove that I'm using drugs!?"

"Well, the fact that you didn't even notice my voice spot on and that you don't recognize me-"

Gavin paused and took a closer look at the man who had cuffed him, and glared harshly as recognition hit him. Jack Pattillo. His parent's best friend, and a cop. Fuck.


	5. The Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what actually goes on during the whole Drug Trafficking drama, but this is how i depict it.
> 
> The best chapters are 'The Dealer' and 'The Druggy'. That's just my opinion -shrug-
> 
> Based off of Marilyn Manson's-  
> "Dope Show"

Jack sat in a cell, staring at Gavin with his arms crossed. His face was the definition of disappointment.

"Gavin, what are you doing on the streets?"

Gavin looked away, a glare plastered on his face and his nose wrinkled. He didn't reply, and instead tugged at the cuffs that wrapped around his wrists.

"Gavin, I knew you had some drug issues but- prostitution? Heroine? Gavin, what happened?"

Gavin's glare softened as he looked up at Jack, his disappointment now turned to complete sadness. Gavin had known Jack ever since his adoption, Jack being dubbed his godfather. They were close, one of Gavin's best friends even, but it changed a long time ago.

Gavin began to bawl, his head hanging low as the silent screams and sobs rocked his body. Jack made no move to go and comfort poor Gavin, but instead stared with complete sadness.

Jack loved Gavin as much as Geoff and Griffon did, he even helped with going to England and getting him from the foster home. Jack was there during Gavin's first everything, first time riding a bike, first day of school, first day in America, first day with a functional family. First day without an abusive mother.

Jack would even consider Gavin his own child, but was dubbed as 'Uncle Jack' by everybody else.

And sitting there, spotting Gavin leaning against a stop sign with his body shown and the bruises, cuts, and holes in his arms showing. It hurt.

Jack swallowed the harsh lump in his throat and swallowed his pride.

"Gavin, we're believed that your drug issue is connected to somebody important. Somebody we've been searching for a long time."

Gavin's sobbing suddenly stopped and he looked up at Jack, his face pale and his lips quivered. "Wh-"

"The head of a drug cartel."

"H-He's not head of anything!"

"We imagine that who you're getting your... stuff from isn't the guy we're looking for but he might be connected."

Gavin gulped. "Michael would never be connected to somebody you'd-"

"Michael Jones?"

"Wha-"

"That's the only Michael we have listed under for drug use."

"I didn't-"

Jack suddenly got up and Gavin bursted into tears when he began to walk away. He screeched and heaved, his eyes blurred by the tears that streamed down his face.

"JACK- JACK PLEASE HE'S NOT APART OF THIS PLEASE"

Jack winced at Gavin's pleading, at the hurt in his voice and once again swallowed the lump in his throat and began to unlock the cell to leave.

"JACK PLEASE I LOVE HIM"

He paused and sighed harshly, rubbing his face hard and gulping. He continued to walk out of the cell and leave the room, trying his best to ignore Gavin's pleads. 


	6. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what actually goes on during the whole Drug Trafficking drama, but this is how i depict it.
> 
> The best chapters are 'The Dealer' and 'The Druggy'. That's just my opinion -shrug-
> 
> Based off of Marilyn Manson's-  
> "Dope Show"

Geoff hugged Griffon close as she bawled into his arms. He sighed and patted her shoulder, looking at Jack with pleading eyes as Jack gave him the same look.

Jack scratched his head and sighed. "I think he's in a relationship with a drug dealer too."

Geoff shot daggers as Griffon began to bawl harder.

"what did we do wrong what did we do wrong what-" Griffon kept repeating this phrase as she clung to Geoff, who hugged back and just stroked her hair and kept his lips to her forehead.

"You know I couldn't do anything but to arrest him. Guys, I would have taken him back home but if he didn't get any lawful punishment I don't think he'd get the message. I'm ordering for him to go see a therapist too and to go to rehab, or something. He needs professional help, I'm going to try my best to land him in rehab rather than jail."

Griffon whimpered and snuggled closer to Geoff, who sighed and kissed her forehead again before looking at Jack once more.

Typically Griffon is the furious type, the one who would beat the shit out of anybody and everybody who hurt Gavin. But the thing was, Gavin was the one who did it to himself. And it was fully his choice.

And Griffon couldn't stand it.

Geoff just sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

"At least he's safe."


End file.
